deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Brent Ernst
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Brad Swaile |number = 019 |notebook = A young naive mascot, Slappy blames Chuck for starting the outbreak, killing his girl and ruining his life. |job = Mascot of Kids' Choice Clothing |mission = Everyone Knows Slappy |weapon = Two Flamethrowers Fire Spitter |gender = Male |age = 18 |race = Caucasian |}} Brent Ernst is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2. Before the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, he worked as the mascot Slappy for Kids' Choice Clothing. Story Dead Rising 2 Everyone Knows Slappy Before the outbreak, he was going to go on a first date with Louise Jameson, a fellow mascot performer who worked with Brent. However, Louise was killed by zombies during the initial outbreak. As a result, Brent now stalks Fortune City to find the alleged Person who caused the Outbreak, Chuck Greene. After he is defeated, he crawls to Louise's body, cuddles up to her and appears to die, only to sit up a few seconds later and shout, "Don't worry, kids! Slappy will live forever!" before finally dying. Tactics "Slappy" has several moves to watch for. His basic move is to skate back and forth spraying fire. The fire can stun you or knock you down. He will also stop and shoot fireballs that can knock you down. Once he recovers from being stunned or damage, he will spray fire like a sprinkler in a medium size circle. His final move, and perhaps most comical, is to slap a Slappy mask on Chuck, which will require you to shake it off. He only does this if you get close to him and stay close for a bit. *Chuck can stun him with the Battle Axe, Broadsword, and the Defiler. *Firing a Water Gun at him makes his fire weapons fizzle for a few seconds, giving Chuck another chance to attack him. *Throwing heavy stuff at him will make him fall, giving Chuck plenty time to attack. *If you run back to Chris' Fine Foods on the same level, you'll find Cooking Oil. Throw this on the floor in Brent's path and every time he hits it, he'll fall over. He then gets up and does a spinning flame attack, which lasts a few seconds and leaves him dizzy. Stay out of range until he's dizzy, and then run in to hit him. Then hide back in the shop and before long he'll fall over again. You only need to throw the oil once. Amusingly, Brent can also be made to fall over on your vomit should you drink too much. *A good strategy is to jump kick him when he skates towards Chuck. He will fall back giving Chuck a few seconds to hit him with a melee weapon. After which be sure to back away before he gets up and shoots fire. *A well-timed Double Drop Kick (jump and hold X) as he skates towards Chuck will knock him down for a few seconds. It is best to only hit him 2-3 times before backing away, as he will perform a 360 spin with his flamethrowers that will send Chuck flying. *By running into the toy store (or any store with tall "walls" inside it), Slappy will run laps outside the store, only occassionally stopping to fire a few shots at Chuck which can easily be avoided. Therefore it is highly recommendable to swing by the Hunting Store before engaging him, and picking up a couple of sniper rifles. *Another good strategy, although incredibly cheap, is to head down the escalators at the start of battle and go behind the staircase in to the Maintenance Room. While standing just outside the Maintenance Room, you can get a clear shot at Slappy as he can't go in the tiny hallway and he can't shoot you if you stand just behind the wall and a little back. Use an assault rifle or LMG to take him down. *If low on health an in need of supply Leigh's Fine Liquor is a good place to stock up and or retreat to replenish your health as it is the second shop across from the Kids Choice Clothing store were most of the fight will take place. However, drinking too much can make Chuck sick, so 3 drinks is usually safe Vodka restores a good majority of 3 health squares & Wine 5 health squares, Beer really isn't worth it as it makes you sick after 3 bottles & doesn't replenish much. Carrying a +Health Magazine helps to replenish more squares than usual. *A good but time consuming strategy is to hold up in the High Noon Shooting Range. Slappy will pace back and forth outside the door occasionally stopping to shoot fireballs which are easy to avoid due to ther fact that they usually hit the sides of the entrance. The sniper rifle and infinite supply of handguns in the shop will lead to an easy victory. If you decide to risk it, after taking the 2 sniper rifles, run back to Chris' Fine Foods, hide beside the shelf which has hamburgers and pizzas. Throw Cooking Oil someplace you can see it and wait for Slappy to come by. When he falls over the Cooking Oil, he'll do his 360 spin, giving you enough time to pick him off. Also, if your health is low, you can count on the infinite supply of food items in the shop to keep you going. *Another tactic is to drink enough alcohol for Chuck to get sick. When Slappy skates over Chuck's vomit, he will slip which gives you the opportunity to attack him. This tatic is easy because there is a liqour store nearby. This also works on zombies. *There is a fire extinguisher in the travel agency across the walkway. Spraying it has the same effect as the water gun, and is much easier to aim. He'll hit you with a mask after, but if you get out of it fast enough he'll run into an object and knock himself down and you can attack him again. Rewards Prestige Points Psychopath Defeated: 20,000 PP Combo Card *After his death, Chuck will receive the Flamethrower combo card. Trivia *Brent makes a cameo on the home page for the Dead Rising 2 website, located between Stacey and Chuck. *Brent bears some similarities with Paul Carson from Dead Rising, both being socially awkward teenagers that attempt to take disproportionate revenge for any perceived slight against them. Both of them also wield fire-based weapons. He also shares similarities with Adam MacIntyre, both being children's entertainers in outlandish costumes who use fire attacks. They also both carry two weapons; while Adam carries two melee weapons, Brent is also the only psychopath to carry two ranged weapons. His death scene is similar to Steven Chapman's, as both seem dead but pop back up to give one last statement. *Not counting Snowflake the Tiger, Brent is the youngest psychopath in the series at just 18 years old. *Brent shares the name with an producer of Blue Castle Games called Brent Arnst. *When Brent does his charging attack, it is possible to "fly" out of the area. If Chuck jumps off the railing while Brent is firing on both sides, Chuck may ascend upwards and out of the area while having the "fallback" animation. There is no way to go back down, leaving the only option to restart from last save. *Brent has two different death animations: If you kill him while he is standing up, he will spin around and fall to the ground. If you kill him while he is sitting down, he will try to get back up, only to humorously trip and fall down again. *Him saying "It was on TV! Just like Slappy!" could mean he's been watching the cartoon since he was a child and being Slappy is a dream come true. *Brent is the only psychopath whose actual body type can't be seen, considering the large costume he is wearing makes him look fat and he may not really be. *Brent is one of the few Psychopaths that uses a Combo Weapon. Gallery Brent1.png|Brent stalks Chuck Brent2.png|Brent fights Chuck with his flamethrowers Slaphappy.jpg|Old Slappy cartoon Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths